Mikan Tsumiki
|species= Human |height= |weight= 57 kg (125 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 89 cm (35") |blood_type = A |likes = • Bathroom smells • The smell of (Rubbing alcohol) |dislikes = Oversized things |love_interest =Toshi Yamamoto (Former; One-sided) |family= Sayaka Maizono (Adoptive Daughter) |friends = |enemies = |participated= • The Tragedy • Neo World Program • Killing School Trip |executions= EMERGENCY! |fates = • Brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair • Captured by the Future Foundation and sent to Jabberwock Island to participate in Neo World Program • Regains her memories about all events before the Killing School Trip started after contracting Despair Disease • Executed by Monokuma • Awake from the Neo World Program with the other Remnants of Despair |status= Alive |counterparts= Beta Mikan Tsumiki |affiliation = • Hope's Peak Academy • Class 77-B |previous_affiliation = • Lapis Lazuli Girl's High SchoolList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools • Ultimate Despair |debut= |roleplay portrayal= }} Mikan Tsumiki (罪木 蜜柑 Tsumiki Mikan), is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B, and a participant of the Killing School Trip (featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair)'' in the original timeline. Her title is 'Ultimate Nurse'. Appearance Mikan is a young woman in her early twenties, around 22 at youngest. Her virtual avatar in the Neo World Program in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair appeared as her 17-year-old self.Heavily implied based on the ages of Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa, and the series' timeline. The flashback at the beginning of Future Arc #08 confirms that the mutual killings took place 'years ago', thus it can be assumed that she is in her early twenties by the end of Danganronpa 3. She has long, choppy, dark purple hair that is cut unevenly as a result of bullying. She has light, greyish-purple eyes. There is a beauty mark under her left eye's corner. She wears a nurse uniform which consists of a pale pink, collared short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves. Mikan wears a white apron over this which is tied behind her neck with a ribbon. There are two red lines on the left side of the apron, one going down to her middle and another short red line perpendicular to the vertical one. A short pale blue pleated skirt is visible under her apron. Mikan has bandages wrapped around most of her left arm and right leg. Additionally, she has a band-aid on her left kneecap and wears white socks and shoes. During her high school years, she wore Hope's Peak Academy uniform. She had a band-aid on her right cheek and bandages wrapped around her right leg and left knee. As the Ultimate Despair, she wears white nurse clothing along with a hat. She has bandages wrapped around her right arm and left leg. She wears one elbow length medical glove on her left arm, as well as a glove on her right hand that only goes up to her bandaged wrist. Mikan Tsumiki Fullbody Sprite (1).png|Mikan's full appearance. Personality Mikan is an extremely meek, paranoid and fragile individual who suffers from hazardously low self-esteem as a result of severe abuse and bullying. This has resulted in many behavioral symptoms such as being easily intimidated, breaking down and crying with little provocation, profusely apologizing and nervously stuttering while speaking. She constantly worries about annoying, boring or offending others, going so far as asking others if it would be alright for her to remember their name when introducing herself. This delicate persona makes her a natural target for cruel and manipulative individuals like Byakuya Togami. However, as the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan tends to act much more confident while doing her job, and she is decently knowledgeable and intelligent. She sometimes gives (often unwanted) health advice to others concerning things like eating and sleeping, and may occasionally start to describe things like bodily functions in way too much detail in her wish to give others information on the subject at hand. Perhaps because of her high understanding of human physiology, Mikan is shown to be very skilled at reading people's faces, but she tends to over-analyze them and is quick to assume that she is disliked by those around her. She generally wants to be liked by and help other people, but her utter lack of confidence and wish to not be a bother causes her to rarely assert herself or state her feelings openly; if she feels the need, she will more than likely ask for permission from her peers to do so. Since her social intuition is generally poor, if there is an awkward pause in a conversation, she will immediately begin to panic and apologize, believing it to be her fault. However, despite lacking many basic social skills, Mikan does actively attempt to gel with her surroundings by altering aspects of her conduct to suit what she projects as the thoughts of her peers. Notably, she appears exaggeratedly clumsy and often ends up in embarrassing and revealing poses, leading her to apologize profusely, though it's been heavily implied that Mikan does these poses on purpose in order to gain attention and pity. Because of her insistently klutzy and cloying personality, even for all the pity and leeway she generally receives from kinder individuals, some people do still see her as somewhat off-putting, incompetent or irritating, causing them to distance themselves from her rather than outright mistreat her. Because of the severe abuse she has incurred in the past, Mikan is very awkward and has a warped perception of both positive and negative social interaction. When treated with any sort of individual respect or sympathy, her first response is most often outright confusion, and sometimes assuming she has done something wrong. She sometimes offers others to beat, strip, draw on or do other bad things to her, and states that she has done so multiple times with people before so that they won't hate her and will continue to associate with her. She relates this to a belief that being ignored is even worse than being abused, thinking that the people who don't bully her don't care about her existence at all, a prospect that scares her much more. If someone treats her well and is outwardly kind to her in the long-term, she tends to become obsessive and cling to them, similar to the behavior of a stalker, which is interpreted as being extremely creepy, showing that she is unable to compartmentalize and reciprocate those positive feelings in a normal, healthy way. This was taken full advantage of in two separate timelines by her supposed beloved, who turned that affection into a pathological, slave-like subservience. By defaulting to a state of unnaturally intense submissiveness and self-deprecation as a defense mechanism, Mikan is somewhat prone to bizarre outbursts, where the repressed elements of her personality rapidly surface for brief moments before burying themselves again, usually followed by an apology for her erratic behavior. These traits include deep-seated resentment for her abusers, general frustration over how she is treated, various sadistic or otherwise disturbing obsessions, an intense yearning for control, attention and sympathy, as well as her sexual urges. She's claimed to enjoy horror movies because of all the blood and helpless victims, especially appearing to enjoy bully characters getting what's coming for them. She also has a disturbing liking for syringes and shots, repeatedly offering to inject others with them. She is also mentioned to creepily stare at people usually after spending time with them, leaving them with a feeling that she is ''forever watching them from somewhere, indicating that she may stalk them. In spite of her often tightly pent-up demeanor, Mikan also shows by far the most sexual desire among all of Class 77-B's female students. Out of her whole class, the blatancy of her sexual innuendos is only rivaled by Teruteru Hanamura. The dichotomy of Mikan's two-faced psyche is best represented by her mixed motivations for becoming the Ultimate Nurse. Directly contrasting her abusers, Mikan sincerely wants to help those who have endured physical harm, and generally wants to assist and participate in the group. However, she has also admitted that she occasionally relishes the power she holds over the sickly, helpless people who have no choice but to rely on her and listen to her to survive. While acting as a nurse allows her to feel useful, something she doesn't normally feel, it also indulges her selfish urge to assert absolute dominance over something, a sensation she essentially never feels otherwise given her general docility. Due to a specific strand of the Despair Disease known as the Remembrance Disease, Mikan recovered her lost memories during her time in the Neo World Program simulation in the original timeline, which reverted her back to a Remnant of Despair. What accompanied it was a drastic personality shift which gradually revealed itself as she began to be suspected as the blackened during the third Class Trial. All of her repressed, negative and selfish traits took dominance within her, causing her to become angry, manipulative and dangerous, and somewhat seductive. She was highly embittered and clearly aware of her maltreatment, and in distinct opposition to before, boldly called the others out on it, even those who defended her in the trial but otherwise ignored her day-to-day. She angrily questioned why everyone hated and bullied her, and blamed her classmates exclusively for her evil deeds and transition into Despair, taking advantage of their pity in an attempt to escape her accusations all the while. Before her remembrance, Mikan was primarily self-effacing and would adapt to her environment for the benefit of others and to reduce conflict; but once the Despair Disease set in, she was cunning and deceptive purely to preserve herself, even at the cost of the others' lives. As she turned increasingly violent and unstable, her apologizing habit still persisted, repeatedly asking to be forgiven in a way that seems to be reflexive or like a mantra, but while also staunchly denying her charges to the point of angrily pulling her hair when accused. When she was finally backed into a corner and revealed as the culprit, Mikan ultimately found solace in her beloved, and said that her motive for murder was simply her affection for them. She claimed to no longer care about anything except that person, believing they were the only one who ever loved and accepted her. Mikan's brainwashed Ultimate Despair form is said to have a resemblance to a sadistic horror nurse, and it's indicated that she tortured her victims with her medical equipment and knowledge, as well as sexually harassed them. After awakening from her coma, Mikan reverted to her original temperament, and Junko's brainwashing was undone. She felt guilty for her actions as an Ultimate Despair and decided to atone along with her other classmates. Notably, she is capable of fighting, as she had rescued Hiyoko Saionji wielding a massive syringe. She also independently took care of Kyoko Kirigiri and saved her life. While obviously still very insecure, she was happier and closer with her classmates, and even had a friendlier relationship with Hiyoko. Talent(s) and Abilities Expression Reader Mikan is very perceptive and is very skilled at reading other people's faces. Mikan could easily know what others would think about her based on their actions and their reactions. However, due to her very low self-esteem, Mikan overanalyzes and assumes others hate her if she notices even a slight indication of boredom, hesitation or annoyance from them. She also uses her perceptiveness to tell when and how someone is ill. Ultimate Nurse Because there was no one to take care of her wounds, Mikan learned to take care of herself from a very young age. As she became more and more skilled in this area, she took an interest in nursing, realizing that it gave her a feeling of control over sick and injured people - as weaker people would have to depend on her completely, and their lives would be in her hands. As the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan's medical knowledge would be useful in murders. She could provide autopsy reports, including information on the corpse's state, details on injuries, the cause of death, and time of death. Furthermore, she sometimes give (often unwanted) health advice to others. She also appears to be more confident while she is nursing. As talented as she is, Mikan's abilities as a nurse have limits. Nonetheless, her abilities are highly effective. History Original Timeline January 1st, 2018 - February 28th, 2018 Timeline There were no appearances made by Mikan in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where she was or was up to throughout this period of time. February 28th, 2018 - April 9th, 2018 Timeline For most of this timeline, Mikan was absent. It wasn't until near the end of this period of time where she made her return to the world. Her comeback was witnessed and addressed by individuals such as Nagito Komaeda and Hiyoko Saionji. Mikan would appear again two days later to treat Gregg immediately after his crash through a window from a building's third floor. Before further help could arrive, she removed all of the glass shards lodged in Gregg's body. With Taka's assistance, Gregg was successfully kept alive until an ambulance arrived and whisked him away to a hospital to take care of the rest. April 9th, 2018 - May 11th, 2018 Timeline May 11th, 2018 - Present Timeline Death(s)/Execution(s) : Main Article: EMERGENCY! Relationships :Love Interest: Toshi Yamamoto Prior to the Usami Project, Mikan and Toshi had already mingled and spent time together on several occasions. Usami's enforced imprisonment of everyone at Hope's Peak demanded unity and harmony between everybody captured. Forced to share an assigned room with Toshi, Mikan would go on to further her bond with him. Any time she found Toshi heavily distressed, often by the living conditions forced upon them, she'd tend to him with haste. Toshi's behavior and reactions to their predicament left Mikan with no choice but to let him depend on her for emotional support and willpower. Following Sayaka Maizono's severe beating from Yuno Gasai, Mikan became a mother in Sayaka's eyes, as well as her main provider of cheddar. Not spared from her antics and clingy behavior, Mikan came around to love Sayaka like a daughter and willingly adopted her as so. Inevitably, Toshi would meet Sayaka and be impelled to the role of her father as decided on a whim by Mikan. This planted the seeds of a very unhealthy relationship to come. :Class 78: Sayaka Maizono :Class 77-B: :Reserve Course Students: Hajime Hinata Quotes |-|TMH= Trivia